Between the Senses
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: Cain according to DG. And her five senses.


This is just a small CainDG oneshot... but thank you in advance to all who read it! Just another plot bunny. Keepin' it CDG!

Thank you to GBMWWF for the beta, u r teh bestest evr. Thanks, friend:) (and yay for moxies)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Tin Man...

_

* * *

_

Between the Senses 

_**Sight-**_

DG pulled back the entrance of Cain's small tent and quietly poked her head through. She spotted him right away. Perfectly sound asleep. His lone figure was lying absolutely still, while his arms were folded neatly across his chest. The well-known and well-loved hat sat delicately over his forehead, covering his eyes while his mouth was still very visible.

Allowing a small smile to form on her lips, DG walked deeper into the tent, making sure she was completely silent. It wasn't her goal to bug him. The poor man had a hard enough day as it was. Especially while he was protecting her. That was a challenge in itself.

_**Sound-**_

As she inched closer to him, she could hear his soft breathing and partial snoring. It would have been louder if his nose hadn't been covered by the brim of his hat.

His breathing was accompanied by the rhythmic lowering and raising of his chest. She watched and listened to him for a minute, enjoying the sight before her.

_**Smell-**_

Lowering herself to the ground, she inched even closer to him... to the point where she was almost directly beside Cain.. And then and there, she could smell him. It wasn't an overbearing scent, she almost couldn't describe it. To be honest, he smelled like... well, Cain. And he smelled like a man, that was for certain. A slight mixture of sweat and the leather of his overcoat. His distinct scent reminded her of the day behind them. The excitement, the danger... no wonder he was so tired.

_**Touch-**_

She didn't want to bother or disturb him, but she was compelled to reach out and touch him ... just slightly. Nearing as close as she dared, DG continued to watch him sleep. All at the same time, she gracefully raised a small hand and placed it directly onto his chest.

She could feel his heart... beating and his breathing.

Being this close, made her heart flutter somewhat. DG swallowed hard and removed her hand. Adrenalin hit her as if she had just jumped out of a plane and was now careening toward the ground below.

With much hesitancy, she decided it was time to back away, but she couldn't move.

Ultimately, she rather liked being this close to him. As if he was some sort of magnet, and she was easily drawn in.

_**Taste-**_

DG watched as he adjusted his body a bit after she had stopped touching him. He let out a small, sleep filled sigh and resumed his position.

Her heart pounded for a moment, scared that she had woken him. To her own dismay, DG turned her focus onto his mouth. She found it so interesting and-... captivating. Even from when she had first laid eyes on him. And it didn't remedy the situation that she was so close to him now.

Once again, her heart pounded in her chest. This time for a different reason.

Without another thought, she lowered her mouth onto his own. Her intention was to leave a slight peck, but to her utter shock, DG had found herself stuck with her mouth pressed against his. Two arms that had snuck up and snaked around her were to blame.

After an extra second passed, she pushed away via pressing both hands against his chest.

"Ooph.." Was all that came from Cain when most of her body weight was against him.

She moved backwards and sat on the ground near him, all while staring at him wide-eyed. She wasn't sure what to say. She had been caught, fair and square.

And he was simply grinning at her like a cat.

"I thought you were asleep!" She practically half-yelled at him."Faker!"

He gave a slight chuckle and shook his head. "You only _thought_ I was..." Cain also sat up and set his hat next to him. "Princess, you should be in bed. And in your own tent. Not coming into mine and kissing me."

She blushed a bit, but then tried to pass it off as nothing. "Yeah, well the moment was ruined anyway. I'm not sure what came over me."

From Cain's perspective, it looked as though she was going to get up and leave. He needed to stop her. And that was exactly what he did.

"The moment wasn't ruined." His tone almost became serious, but he retained some softness.

Before DG could react or even object, he captured her mouth with his and pulled her slight frame closer to him. Once her lips parted under his, her mind became a whirlwind of sensation.

All of her senses had enjoyed being close to him, but nothing could come close to the _taste. _Within a matter of mere seconds, it had become her absolute favorite.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks everyone! 


End file.
